With the development of efficient methods of synthesis, interest has arisen in the use of anti-sense oligonucleotides to treat a variety of diseases, particularly viral infections, e.g. Matsukura et al, Proc. Natl.Acad.Sci., Vol. 86, pgs. 4244-4448 (1989). An antisense oligonucleotide is a synthetic oligonucleotide of varying length, usually in the range of about 12 to 30 nucleotides, or nucleotide analogs, whose sequence is complementary to a predetermined segment of the RNA, either freshly transcribed or the messenger (mRNA), critical to some viral function. It is believed that when an antisense oligonucleotide hybridizes to its target RNA, it either blocks translation or processing of the RNA or makes it susceptible to enzymatic degradation.
One problem with this approach has been the difficulty of getting the antisense oligonucleotide to its target RNA in sufficient concentration and for sufficient duration to be effective in shutting down the synthesis of undesired proteins, e.g. viral enzymes, coat proteins, and the like. The susceptibility of the phosphodiester linkage of the oligonucleotides to nuclease digestion is believed to be an important cause of this difficulty, and has prompted the development of a variety of nucleoside oligomers linked by nuclease-resistant analogs of the natural phosphodiester bond, e.g. Miller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,713 and Ts'o U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,863 (methyl-and arylphosphonates); Miro et al, Nucleic Acids Research, Vol. 17, pgs. 8207-8219 (1989) (phosphoroselenoates); Brill et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 111, pg. 2321 (1989) (phosphorodithioates); and Matsukura et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 84, pgs. 7706-7710 (1987), and Gene, Vol. 72, pgs. 343-347 (1988) (phosphorothioates).
The phosphorothioate and phosphorodithioate analogs are especially promising because they are highly nuclease-resistant, have the same charge as natural oligonucleotides, and are taken up by cells in effective amounts.
Phosphorothioates are conveniently synthesized by automated DNA synthesizers using hydrogen phosphonate chemistry, which permits the phosphonate backbone to be sulfurized in a single step off of the automated synthesizer after synthesis. This is advantageous because the phosphonate moieties are sulfurized by exposure to elemental sulfur dissolved in an organic solvent. Since the sulfur readily precipitates out of solution, the off-column sulfurization avoids costly blockages of valves and tubing of the synthesizer by sulfur precipitates. A drawback of of this route of phosphorothioate synthesis is that coupling yields during chain elongation are typically lower than those obtained using phosphoramidite chemistry, Gaffney and Jones, Tett. Lett., Vol. 29, pgs. 2619-2622 (1988). The practical importance of high coupling yields is demonstrated by the synthesis of a 28-mer where a 99% coupling yield per step results in an overall yield of 76% (0.99.sup.27), whereas a 96% yield per step results in an overall yield of only 33% (0.96.sup.27).
Phosphoramidite chemistry, with coupling yields typically greater than 99%, would be a highly desirable approach to phosphorothioate and phosphorodithioate synthesis. However, the phosphite intermediates, which would be sulfurized, are unstable under the conditions of the detritylation step of the reaction cycle. This requires that the phosphite linkage be sulfurized after each coupling step. For practical purposes, such sulfurizations would have to be carried out on an automated synthesizer, but the sulfur precipitation problem discussed above precludes the use of any of the commercially available machines. Moreover, the sulfurization rate of the phosphites is relatively slow and suffers from side reactions that lead to increased contamination of the final product.
In view of the desire to employ phosphorothioate and phosphorodithioate analogs of oligonucleotides as pharmaceutical compounds, it would be advantageous to have available a method for sulfurizing that achieved the highest possible yields of completely sulfurized analogs and that was amenable for use with automated synthesizers, particularly with phosphoramidite and/or phosphorthioamidite chemistries.